La bella y la bestia
by Arizona G
Summary: Bella modeló. Edward empresario con un pequeño defecto.


Los personajes pertenecen a Stepanie Meyer

* * *

Hay muchos hombres, dijo la Bella, que son peores monstruos que tú, y yo te prefiero a pesar de tu aspecto...

La bella y la bestia

Hoy es un día mas en mi rutinaria vida. Desde muy temprano llegue al salón donde será la pasarela de Channel, soy modelo de alta costura y la cara de Channel.

Cuando tenia 16 años Didime Vulturi mi manager me descrubio en un centro comercial, si lo se un cliché, me preparó y me hizo llegar a donde estoy ahora.

Le estoy agradecida pero ahora a mis 25 años ya estoy cansada de esta vida, de personas falsas, frivolas, interesadas. Dónde importa más la cantidad en tu cuenta de banco que quien eres en realidad, dónde ya no sabes si cuando se te acercan es por ti o por sacar algún beneficio.

Se que yo escogi esta vida, gracias a la cuál vivo bien y e conocido muchos lugares y la cual también me ha dado la oportunidad de darle una buena vida a mis padres, pero estoy agotada de viajes sin descanso, de flashes de periodistas siguiendome, de que critiquen siempre como visto o lo que hago y no encontrar ningún amor o amigo real. Los hombres se acercan a mi solo por presumirme, por salir en revistas conmigo, porque a la larga eso siempre les trae un beneficio, pero nunca se acercan a mi por amor, y yo ya hace tiempo me canse de buscarlo. Lo mismo pasa con los "amigos" sólo se acercan a mi para estar en las mejores fiestas, los mejores lugares y me critican a mis espaldas, la única ves que creía haber encontrado una verdadera amiga le traiciono vendiendo información mía a la prensa. Mi única verdadera amiga se llama Alicia y la conozco desde que teníamos 13 años y es la única en quien puedo confiar y se que me escucha sin juzgarme, y me quiere a mi Bella Swan la persona no a Isabella Swan la modelo de alta costura. Pero hace dos años se casó y ahora tiene una hermosa familia, a Eder su marido y Edson su hijo de un año y mi ahijado, soy feliz por ella pero yo también quiero eso, quiero tener mi propia familia pero veo muy dificil eso.

—Cisne aremos un último ensayo—Llamo Laurent sacandome de mis pensamientos.

—De acuerdo.

5 horas después aquí estoy apunto de salir a pasarela después de horas de maquillaje y peinado. Los nervios se sienten a flor de piel, gente va y viene corriendo, arreglando detalles, modelos cambiandose vestuarios y ese tipo de cosas.

Al salir montones de flashes me ciegan por un instante, yo soy la última de la noche, la más "esperada" pues traigo el la pieza sorpresa de la noche.

Al llegar al frente de la pasarela mi mirada queda atrapada por unos brillantes ojos azules, que me deslumbran al instante. No lo puedo creer esos ojos no los veía desde hace años, 3 en realidad.

—Antonhy—susurro para mi.

Escucho la música cambiar y reacciono, solo fueron unos segundos pero ami me parecieron años y tengo que finalizar mi número para que entre el diseñador(buscar el nombre) acompañado de las demás modelos y dar por finalizada una noche más.

Quiero buscar a Antonhy al instante, pero nada más dejar el escenario soy obsorvida por gente felicitandome, por periodistas entrevistandonos a todas las modelos y cuando logro liberarme ya no esta él.

Se ha ido de nuevo.

Me pongo un maquillaje mas tenue y un vestido de la marca y me dirijo a la after party, la cual no puedo saltarme por lo que finjo mi mejor sonrisa ensayada y me preprao para enfrentarme a mas prensa y personas queriendo ser fotografiadas conmigo.

A la una de la mañana por fin logro escaparme, mis pies duelen y ya llevo unas copias encima, mi limosina me esperaba para llevarme al hotel y al entrar a ella me quito los moustroso tacones lo que para mis pies es un alivio. No tardamos mucho en llegar al hotel, después de dar las gracias al chofer me en camino a la entrada con mis tacones en mano, ya imagino lo que dirá la prensa mañana pero en este momento me importa un carajo.

Me acerco a resección y después de dar buenas noches pido mi llave, siempre es bueno ser amable con el personal, nunca sabes cuando necesitaras que te ayuden a escapar de la prensa.

Al llegar al piso de mi habitación me doy cuenta que hay alguien recargado en mi puerta.

Me aclaró la garganta y el individuo alza su cara, mirandome de frente.

—Tardaste demasiado —reclama.

—Lo normal, podrías quitarte de mi puerta?

—Me vas a invitar a pasar?

—No

—Entonces no

—Antonhy estoy agotada

—Te veias hermosa en la pasarela, ese vestido se te viea fantastico, pero si soy sincero siempre te ves hermosa—dijo ignorandome

—Asi que si eras tú

—Si

—Porque te fuiste? Te busque pero ya no estabas, porque huiste de nuevo?—Le increpe.

—Como que porque? No me ves Marie?—dijo señalando su rostro—que dirían tus amigos? Que diria la prensa si te veía con alguien como yo?

—Dirian que soy una mujer afortunada

—Te destrozarian!

—No me importa lo que diga la prensa y esas personas no son mis amigos

—Pero a mi si me importa lo que digan de ti. Soy un mounstro!—grito.

Hago una mueca con los labios, volvemos a lo mismo, quiero decirle que se equivoca, que a mi no me importa su apariciencia, que para mi todo en el es bello, pero se que tirara en saco roto mis palabras como siempre.

—Hay muchos hombres, que son peores monstruos que tú, y yo te prefiero a pesar de tu aspecto...

—Estas citando a "La bella y la bestia"

—Es que tu eres mi bestia—digo sugerente acercandome a él.

—Deja de jugar conmigo Marie—dice molesto

—Bueno que quieres? ya no se que mas decirte, como hacerte entender que te quiero tal cuál eres

Y es que es verdad ahora que lo tengo enfrente de nuevo me doy cuenta que en verdad lo qquiero y nunca lo olvide, aunque me aiga mentido al creer que lo había hecho.

—Tengo la cara quemada!

Arrugo el rostro. Siempre tan melodramático.

—Eso a mi no me importa y si no es para que estemos juntos, para que me buscaste entonces—reclamo indignada.

—No lo se

—Entonces cuando lo sepas me buscas, te quitas de la puerta? Los pies me están matando, hasta luego—doy por finalizada la conversación.

Tengo que empujarlo pero logro sacarlo de mi camino, queriendo alejarme de el lo mas rapido posible, no entiendo a que volvió, a que me busca si sigue con sus prejuicios hacia su persona.

Nos conocimos hace mas de 3 años en una fiesta, era muy bueno en los negocios desde joven y a los 24 años ya era un empresario muy importante y había ido acompañar a su hermana a la fiesta, al inicio todo fue fantástico, estuvimos saliendo por unas semanas nada formal, solo citas esporaicas que terminaban con nosotros en la cama, pero un día simplemente desapareció y no volví a saber de él, había cambiado su número y en su oficina había ordenado que no le pasaran mis llamadas.

Tiempo después me entere que había tenido un accidente y preocupada lo busque, el me corrió de su lado, pues tenia algunas quemaduras en el rostro irreparables, eso a mi no me importaba pero por lo visto a el si.

Así que aquí estamos y ahora soy yo la que no lo quiere cerca de nuevo hasta que no aclare lo que quiere.

—Te necesito Marie, no he podido sacarte de mi mente, no he podido olvidar tu sabor—dijo abrazando me por la espalda.—Estos tres años lejos de ti han sido un infierno, pensando que otro podía tocarte, besarte, tu eres mía.

—No lo soy, tu me alejaste de tu lado. Ahora sueltame y largate.

—No!

Joder si será imbécil este tío, no quiere que yo este cerca, mas es el, el que me busca y no me suelta.

—Entonces dime que quieres!

—Te quiero a ti!

—Pues no lo parece

—Joder Marie entiende lo hago por ti!

—Yo no te he pedido que hagas nada! Acaso me has preguntado lo que quiero? Acaso escuchas lo que te digo? Te quiero estúpido imbécil! Porque no me crees? Porque no escuchas cuando te digo que te quiero?

—No puedes querer a un moustro como yo

Ahora ambos estamos dentro de mi habitación de hotel, nuestras respiraciones agitadas.

—No te ves realmente, eres hermoso, tienes esos brillantes ojos azules en los que quisiera perderme siempre, una hermosa boca que quisiera comerme a besos, un cuerpo de infarto que me hace querer saltarte encima nada mas te veo... pero lo mas hermoso que hay en ti es tu alma, me encantaba cuando me hablabas de tu familia, como eras cariñoso, protector con quienes querias, amables con las personas, caballeroso... Todo eso fue lo me enamoro de ti...

—Tu...tu en verdad me amas...—susurra asombrado.

—Te amo idiota—Afirmo uniendo nuestros labios.

—La prensa...

—La maldita prensa me importa un carajo

—Entonces...quieres ser mi novia?

—No lo se... me has hecho esperar mucho—le digo juguetona.—tienes que converserme.

Edward sonríe de lado y echandome en sus hombros dice—Lo haré.

Y corre a la habitación.

* * *

Otro más.

Gracias a quienes se toman el tiempo para leerme, a quienes comentan o agregan a fav o alerta.

Disculpen las faltas de ortografía y que no respondas sus review, trataré de hacerlo.


End file.
